rockosmodernlifefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocko's Modern Life: "Adult Party Cartoon"
Rocko's Modern Life: "Adult Party Cartoon is an upcoming American traditionally adult animated television series, created by Joe Murray, and will premiere on Spike TV in June 2016. This is an adults-only spin-off and revival of the 1993 Nicktoon, Rocko's Modern Life, which was originally rated TV-Y, while its uncut version was rated TV-PG. Unlike the original, Rocko's Modern Life: "Adult Party Cartoon" is the first Joe Murray animated series to be given a TV-MA rating. Origins After Joe Murray left Nickelodeon in 1997, he went on to do other things. For example, in 2005, he created Camp Lazlo for Cartoon Network, and was released with positive reception. After leaving Cartoon Network in 2008, Joe Murray then created Frog in a Suit for KaboingTV. In 2013, in honor of Rocko's 20th Anniversary, Comedy Central picked up the rights to broadcast the uncut version of Rocko's Modern Life, and has regained a massive following. In April 2015, Paramount Home Media Distribution released all 4 seasons of Rocko's Modern Life (UNCUT), and was sold very well. But in November 2015, Spike picked up the rights to Rocko's Modern Life and commissioned creator Joe Murray to produce 10 new episodes of his original Nickelodeon show, but geared only towards adults (mostly ones who grew up with the original series). Although most of the main cast would return, Linda Wallem, who voiced Dr. Paula Hutchison-Turtle, and Charlie Adler, who voiced the Bigheads, did not want to partake in this, because they thought being cast members of an adult-oriented revival of Rocko's Modern Life would ruin their careers. However, only 6 episodes of the series were made. Cast NOTE: Because being a part of the adult animated revival of Rocko's Modern Life would hurt their careers, Charlie Adler and Linda Wallem were so fed up with Joe Murray, that they vowed to never work for him again. Jeff Bennett is now the replacement voice actor for Charlie Adler, as the voice for Ed Bighead and Mr. Dupette, and a few others, while Grey DeLisle-Griffin took over as the replacement voice actress for Charlie Adler as Gladys Hippo, and all of Linda Wallem's characters, while Candi Milo not only provides the voice for Melba Toast, but is also now the new voice actress for Bev Bighead, after Charlie Adler left. Main cast *Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko, Spunky, Slippy the Slug, Leon, and various *Tom Kenny as Heffer, Really Really Big Man, Chuck, and various *Mr. Doug Lawrence as Filburt and various *Jeff Bennett as Ed Bighead and Mr. Dupette, and various *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Gladys Hippo, Dr. Paula Hutchison-Turtle, and various *Candi Milo as Bev Bighead and Melba Toast, and various *Eric Bauza as Mr. Rhino and various *Joe Murray as Ralph Bighead Additional voices *Jim Cummings *Kath Soucie *Kevin Michael Richardson *Tara Strong *John DiMaggio *Jill Talley *Maurice LaMarche Episodes meant to be produced NOTE: These episodes were originally scrapped by Joe Murray before he left Nickelodeon in 1997, but were picked up by Spike in 2015. NOTE 2: "Leap Frogs" and the unedited version of "Trash-O-Madness" were the unofficial pilot episode to RML:APC, produced with the original series, but Nickelodeon refused to air them entirely. *'Rocko Seeks Help': Similar to "Ren Seeks Help", an episode of R&S:APC. During a huge (off-screen) argument with his housemate Heffer, Rocko realizes how cruel he can be to his beloved pal and Filburt and was tried to help something out for him, but Heffer and Filburt refused to get help and wanted Rocko to help himself, seriously. After a depressing walk from places to places, he walks to the "help" apartment and seeks psychiatric help from Dr. Mr. Rhino (voiced by Eric Bauza), to whom he tells his traumatic past, and the roots of his desire to inflict pain upon others. *'Love Spanked 2': A sequel to "Love Spanked" (an episode of the first RML series). Melba breaks up with Dave and finally gets a crush on Rocko, thus she reveals herself as a fox. Also, Heffer and Gladys got married. After dating so many times, Rocko and Melba finally get hitched, but Dave reveals himself to be Ralph Bakshi. Despite the fact that Rocko and Melba's wedding worked well, Rocko and his friends were all disgusted by Bakshi's habits. Category:Television series